Say It
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: Rusty had always been told to tell the truth; but is now the right time to do so? Trilogy Part 3.


**(Originally posted 23/07/13)**

**A/N This is the third and final adventure for Rusty and Jason. Ranch-hand Rusty has managed to carve out a life for himself, that his grandfather Ennis Del Mar from Brokeback Mountain could scarcely dream of. Both Rusty and Jason are original characters created by the outstanding grieving-pln.**

**SAY IT**

**(A R&J Post-Debut Drabble)**

"Hmmm hmmm hmmmmm."

"Enjoying yourself there cowboy?" Jason said with a wide grin on his face, pleased that he was evidently providing his boyfriend with pleasure.

"Huummph errr hummmph, "came the reply as Rusty climbed his own personal spiral of ecstasy. His eyes rolling back in his head, as he lost consciousness for the third time that evening.

Jason watched as ripple after ripple of pleasure danced just under the flushed skin of Rusty's statuesque torso.

Jason's real joy had always been, to be the source of absolute rapture for his partner Rusty. After twelve years together he could still look at his man with wonder and pure delight in his eyes.

Rusty blinked several times as he re-entered the earth's orbit, as Jason his long-term lover, threaded his hands through his thick red mane, which lay around his ears in curls.

"Good to have you back." He lifted Rusty's substantial head and planted an enormous kiss on his still swollen lips. "I've got plans for you."

It took all of Rusty's remaining strength to raise a lazy smile.

Shifting his stance slightly, whilst remaining in the kneeling position Jason hoisted first one and then other of Rusty's legs over his shoulders. He then raised himself and his cargo up so that the front of his thighs were flush with the divan and Rusty was bent in a bow shape on the bed. Despite being a big man Rusty had the flexibility of a feline.

Loving the sight, Jason kissed the hairs on the inside of his thick thighs, as he murmured.

"What do you want?" Rusty remained motionless, hardly daring to speak.

Jason ran kisses along the crease of Rusty's inner thigh to his ass.

"Say it." Jason encouraged in a slow seductive sensual voice.

"I want you." Rusty finally gasped.

"To…?" Jason pushed for more.

Rusty tried to wriggle his hips, to indicate his needs.

Jason pressed his face against Rusty's feathered hole and laughed. His resonate tones reverberating deep within Rusty.

Rusty began to shake; his emotions began to take over. To focus his attention Jason dribbled a generous amount of spittle into Rusty before folding it all in with his obliging tongue.

"If you want it, you have to say it." Jason explained.

Rusty knew his deep desires would soon be catered for; he just had to get his lips to work. To help with that Jason swiftly plunged his tongue into Rusty's well of quivering anticipation. In a flash he had revealed what was on the menu. It was the quickest hors d'oeuvre Rusty had ever had and the tastiest.

"I want you to .." Rusty suddenly yelled out his most fervent wish. "Be mine. Forever. Marry me Jason."

"Whut?!" Now Jason was the one having trouble controlling his lips. Rusty's meadow green orbs now pierced Jason's cerulean blue.

"I can't hear ya darlin'" Rusty teased. "If you want me, you have to say it."

Rusty looked on as Jason began to sweat and shake and stammer.

"Christ, I mean yes. I mean fuck yes please. Oh yes!"

Rusty laughed out loud as he slid of the bed and covered his man. It was a rarity to see Jason all at sea, having to scramble for words and the appropriate emotion. Jason was born a confident man but occasionally Rusty got to see the vulnerable soul beneath; the one that clung to him during thunderstorms, the one that crawled in-between his arms after scary movies. Then as now, Rusty took charge.

He felt honoured and privileged to do so.

Pressing his considerable body weight down onto his friend, Rusty kissed away Jason's tears of joy. He let his hands roam over Jason's smooth planes until he heard his breathing hitch. Rusty smiled with every fibre in his body. He had a job to do and his work ethic was second to none.

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated**


End file.
